favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Tenjo
Tenjo (テンジョウ Tenjō ?) is one of the soldiers of the Knot Raiders. Info *Season:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure *Age:Unknown *Gender:Female *Eyes Color:Yellow *Hair Color:Amaranth *Homeland:Planet Guten (Formerly), Knot Raiders *First Appearance:Episode 2 (Voice), Episode 3 (Major Appearance) *Theme Color:Red *Voice Actor:Aya Endō History Origins She was an outcast on her planet Guten, having to face heartless mockery and long term isolation because of her physical appearance. Although the adults told her not to worry, she knew that they clearly despised her. After years of suffering, she finally abandoned her planet upon reaching adulthood. Darknest then appeared before her, Kappard and Galogre, promising to grant them his power. She then joined the Knot Raiders and became a commander afterwards. Contacting Kappard Her voice is first heard in episode 2, when she asks Kappard for a report about his mission on Earth. When Kappard reveals that a Pretty Cure has appeared, Tenjo isn't seriously concerned. First Appearance She and her Knot Rays visit Kappard and his Knot Rays in a flying saucer. Tenjo tells Kappard that Galogre wants Kappard to leave Earth and her to fight Pretty Cure instead. Kappard refuses to leave because he wants Fuwa's power for himself. Instead of being upset by this, Tenjo tells Kappard that she's more concerned with the Star Princesses' power than Fuwa's power. Later in the episode, one of Tenjo's Knot Ray nabs the Taurus Star Color Pen before Hikaru can, prompting her and Cure Milky to fight Tenjo and her Knot Rays to get it back. Tenjo organizes her Knot Rays into a fan formation, making it so that Cure Star can't get to her by herself. However, she combines her propulsion with Milky's defensive abilities to get past the formation and reclaim the Star Color Pen. Cure Star then uses the pen to perform Taurus Star Punch, winning the fight. Tenjo teleports away, defeated, but she's not concerned. Appearance A tall alien with pointy ears who is based on the Japanese creature, Tengu. Her skin tone is pink and she has huge amaranth hair that is slicked back. She wears a black and yellow Tengu masquerade mask with an elongated nose, she also wears yellow lipstick. She wears a black choker attached with a red oval along with caplet sleeves lined by sunset orange ruffles on her shoulders which are attached to firefly-shaped wings. Tenjo's outfit consists of a bright red one-piece bathing suit attached with a coattail. She also wears long black gloves and boots and she holds a Tengu fan at her hand. Beneath her mask, it is where her short nose is hidden. Personality She has a playful personality. She usually smiles, even when she's defeated. In fights, Tenjo organizes her Knot Rays strategic formations rather than using them to attack head-on. Tenjo's primary goal is to obtain the power of the Star Princesses. She is also a cunning woman, able to infiltrate human society just to fool Elena by disguising herself as a teacher named Jo Tengu. The reason behind her hostility towards outsiders is because of how she was discriminated on her home planet during her teenage, so she believes that trust and bonds between species are nonexistent. This also implies that she suffers from an inferiority complex, which consequently leads to her loss of happiness and a cynical bitter self. Abilities She is able to create a giant Knot Ray by darkening her victim’s imagination. She has the ability to disguise herself as a human as seen in episode 39. Her choker can translate her Japanese into English, as seen in episode 39. Etymology Her name could be based on the creature in the Japanese folklore, Tengu. Trivia *She is the third villain to use a fan, after Ms. Shitataare and Papple. *She is the second villain to be tengu, the first being Shakince. *She shares her voice actress with The Scorpio Star Princess. Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Character Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Knot Raiders Category:Former Antagonist